


Biblical Knowledge

by journalxxx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalxxx/pseuds/journalxxx
Summary: Mabel's long-time plan finally comes to fruition.





	

It had taken months of planning and observation, of carefully balanced teasing and thinly veiled innuendos, a slow, steady, silent war of attrition against Ford's overly prudish facade. From the very beginning, Mabel had had no doubts she would succeed, eventually. For a man with such strong and upright moral values, Ford's remarkable lack of indignation and conviction in rejecting her improper intentions spoke loudly about his own ambivalence on the matter. Not that he had outright rejected her, either. He had just ignored and brushed off every and any ambiguous situation or remark he had run into, skillfully avoiding Mabel's attempts at flirting with honestly impressive nonchalance. But Mabel had bided her time. She couldn't tackle Ford in the same way she had done with Stan, that much was obvious. Cheeky advances and overt seduction were excellent resources against men with their minds in the gutter, but Ford's was tightly locked in his brain. Time and exposition were her best weapons against his reluctance. The kind of unobtrusive yet relentless flirting that was never too crude to elicit a real reaction, that could be easily misunderstood by anyone else as nothing but very warm affection, that gradually turned into a routine through sheer repetition. Tiny impudent jokes, ever so slightly tight hugs, lenghty glances and sporadic, priceless and totally not accidental moments of running into each other while wearing less layers of clothing than socially recommended. And it was so easy to tell her approach was working, too. It was soo easy to notice how Ford blushed less and less as time passed, as his own glances gradually became more unguarded and lingering, as he took a few more seconds to find the initiative to break the occasional contacts with her. She didn't even need to escalate her suggestive behavior, it was so glaringly obvious that Ford was well aware of it from the start and he was effectively talking himself into considering its further implications. She had just needed to wait, until the moment he would be done with dismissing his scruples. Until that very same morning, when she had casually steered the conversation on the topic of his tattoos - an all-time favorite, even just for the objective hilarity of it - and reiterated for about the hundredth time her interest in seeing them all. That morning his attitude had been different. That morning, the two of them alone in the house, the rain quietly and soothingly tapping on the window, he hadn't looked away, or remained silent, or kept talking about any other random topic. That morning he had looked up from his book, with a very calm expression, with a very calm tone, and he had looked at her. Something had been said, something completely irrelevant compared to the meaningful way they were staring at each other, their eyes efficiently condensing a dozen questions and answers in the space of few heartbeats.  
  
Ford's body was almost exactly like she had imagined, and yet not quite. From the stolen glimpes she had got in that last two months, she had gathered he was pretty damn fit, and that expectation had been fully met. Honestly, her grunkle could easily put almost all the guys she had been with entirely to shame. She run her hand lightly along his shoulders and down his back, intrigued by the contrast between his skin, slightly wrinkled and sagging here and there, and the solid feeling of his toned muscles underneath. He was decidedly less hairy than Stan, which meant still more than she'd imagine any sixty-five-year-old man to be. There were scars here and there, overall less numerous and jagged than she was expecting to find. The most impressive ones were on the lower left side of his abdomen, two rough botches of slightly discolored skin, one on his front and one on his back, which made Mabel think of some sort of impalement accident. She realized she had been staring at them for slightly too long when Ford's fingers gently raised her chin from the gruesome sight back to his face, a soft expression on his features.  
  
"Not quite like in your wolfman's stories, I bet."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You'd make a tremendous post-war Gerard, grunkle Ford." She laughed heartily, shamelessly feeling up his pectorals. She took another good look at him before squinting suspiciously.  
  
"Seriously though, where are the other tattoos? On your legs?"  
  
Ford chuckled, leaning back against the chair and fully exposing his torso to her curious touches.  
  
"No. I told you wouldn't find any."  
  
"But I know there's more than one, you wrote 'tattoos' in your journal." Her hand trailed to his neck slowly and stopped over that adorable star of his. She caressed that spot thoughtfully, smirking at how subtly flushed that simple gesture was making him. "Wait, don't tell me... Of course! You have invisible ink tattoos, that's so like you! Oh my God wait, let me get the black light!"  
  
She would have actually run off to fetch Dipper's portable lamp if Ford hadn't grabbed her wrist to stop her, pulling her close again and bursting out laughing.  
  
"You'd need more sophisticated equipment than a black light to make them appear, I fear. I got them in a dimension with massive wavelenght anomalies and alterations, I needed to wear special goggles all the time just to be able to see anything."  
  
"But what is even the point of getting tattoos you can't see?" She let him pull her flush against his chest, enjoying the warmth seeping through her sweater and the delicate smell of soap coming from his skin.  
  
"I don't know. What's the point in subscribing to a subculture enterely dedicated to the celebration of darkness when your very nature is one of brightness, enthusiasm and vitality?"  
  
That genuinely made her smile, and also blush, a little bit. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself as close as she could to him, laying a small peck on his neck.  
  
"Trying out new things?"  
  
"Trying out new things."  
  
Their lips met halfway. Her first kiss with Ford was also almost exactly as she had envisioned it. Very slow, very chaste and tidy, a soft brushing of lips and breaths that didn't promise or demand anything. She let it last for a few minutes without hurrying their pace before relinquishing his mouth and nuzzling his face, almost giggling from the tingling sensation of his short stubble. She trailed a few more kisses on his cheek, down along his jaw and back up to his ear. He was very quiet, so much that she could barely hear his breathing despite being practically glued to him. He had started to caress her back at some point, so lightly that she hadn't even noticed at first, his fingers hovering over the soft curves of her spine up until they got tangled in her long hair. It wasn't long before his hands settled on her hips, his digits barely slipping under the rim of her sweater to prod at her sides beneath. She leisurely raised her arms, prompting him to remove the garment, which he did with painstaking slowness, dragging his pads firmly against her skin. She couldn't hold back a smile at how sincerely fascinated he looked. His palms remained stuck to her sides, barely caressing her ribs and digging ever so lightly in her belly with his thumbs, but the transfixed gaze trained on her bosom made the real object of his attention very transparent.  
  
She clambered on his lap, straddling him so that their upper bodies were nearly touching. When he raised her gaze to meet her eyes, he looked unsettled, for the very first time since she had tried to approach him. She held his gaze with the same certainty she used to rest her hands on his uncle's to guide them upwards, exactly where they both wanted them to be, pressed against her breasts. She loved everything about that moment, his nervous breath, the tentative pressure, the rough feeling of his calloused skin against her own, the way his uniquely large palms could easily cup her blooming forms. She let out a cheerful laugh, catching his attention again.  
  
"You have the face of a bull in a China shop, you know?"  
  
She laughed again when his confused expression turned into a peeved frown, glad that she had managed to snap him out of his reverie. Her breathing hitched slightly when he started fondling her, dragging his palms over her nipples with deliberate firmness.  
  
"Hm, do I? Do you know what you look like?"  
  
He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her flush against himself, his mouth latching onto her neck and lavishing wet kisses all over her flesh. A small whimper escaped her lips when he pinched her nipple hard enough to leave a sting for a few seconds.  
  
"You look like the kind of thing that makes even the most unapologetic atheist fear for his soul."  
  
She arched her back instictively, lured by the hot sensation of their bare skins touching. She let her head fall backwards, offering him her neck, her front, her whole being now that he was finally, _finally_ reaching out to take it. She embraced him back, encouraging him with a soft moan and a not so soft nibble on his ear.  
  
"You look like the kind of thing you could ruin just by touching it. And that makes you want to touch it even more."  
  
She would have loved to hear more of his endearingly worded praise, she really would, it was such an uncommon trait among her peers. But now his mouth was just under her chin, his tongue lapping directly at her throat between one pause and another, and she just couldn't let him go his merry way from there. She caught him in a hungry kiss, which he quickly took over with a passion she wasn't expecting. His hand cupped her nape to keep her steady while he pushed his tongue against hers, past hers, straight into her mouth with a low groan that vibrated against her lips. She clutched at him, enticed beyond reason by that glimpse of pleasure he was giving her, and started to rock her body against him. She could finally hear him panting slightly against her mouth, she could sense his body tense and relax in time with her movements, she could feel his hand, trapped between their chests, still prodding and squeezing and seizing both her breasts in turn, and each sensation only fuelled her intent even more. Soon she could also notice his growing interest against her lower parts, and her only logic reaction was to grind against it even more firmly. Ford took her suggestion in stride and let go of her neck, since she was doing a very good job of on trapping his mouth by her own initiative. He slipped his hand under her skirt and gripped her thigh fiercely, kneading the soft flesh beneath and raking his nails lightly along the inner side, never quite reaching where he should. On her part, Mabel didn't waste any time either and reached down between them to pull at his trousers, but suddenly her uncle broke the kiss and pulled back slightly from her, clearing his throat lowly. The girl frowned in confusion, hoping she hadn't misjudged Ford's resolution.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We... can't quite do that."  
  
There was indeed hesitation on his features, but not shame or regret, so it looked like something she could work with. She huffed in mild annoyance, but she covered his hand with her own before replying.  
  
"Grunkle Ford, is this the part where you lecture me about the meaning of romanticism and the different types of love and the morality of this whole thing? Because honestly your timing is a bit off. I've been literally stalking you for months, I think I would have noticed if it was just a passing fancy or if I was just so desperate for anyone to-"  
  
" _Yes_ Mabel, I have considered all this too, even though it isn't what I was talking about." He interrupted her sharply, his cheeks redder than she had ever seen them. "Thank you for reminding me what an irresponsible adult I'm being by not questioning your reasons, by the way. I was just going to point out that we don't have protection."  
"Oh, but we do!" She beamed at him, relieved that his qualms could be quelled so easily. "I'm going on the pill, so no worries on that side. I know I'm clean because I haven't been with anyone since the last check-up, and I know you are because I heard you talking with Dipper about all those hygienic procedures you picked up to avoid interdimensional contamination, or something like that. So! All set!"  
  
"Wha- _what_?"  
  
She could practically hear Ford's thoughts tragically derailing from their tracks. She could have dropped that information more delicately, in hindsight. She wrapped her arms around him again, genuinely amused.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? You knew this wasn't my first time. And I've been looking forward to this since forever, so of course I'd be prepared."  
  
"Very well prepared." He commented with just a tinge of irritation. "All this effort just for this. I don't know if I should feel more reassured or alarmed."  
  
"Well, not exactly just for this. I do like seeing people from times to times. I don't think I've ever made a mystery out of that."  
  
"No. No, you haven't." He looked at her for a few moments, threading his fingers through her hair with a small sigh. "Look, I'm... I know this must sound exceedingly hypocritical coming from me right now, but are you sure you're... all right? I mean, not only about this, in general, because you're only fifteen, and yet..."  
  
"Yes." She smiled at him, simply. It was a conversation she had already had, with another equally concerned grunkle. It was something she had already considered and pondered about on her own too, enough to be confident in her own ways. "Trust me, grunkle Ford. I just... like it. It's really great, with the right people. And it lets you learn a lot, about yourself and about others."  
  
Ford hummed thoughtfully, but he didn't stop her when she kissed him again. It took him a few moments, but he let himself enjoy the kiss in the end, a slow but heartfelt contact that soothed them both. He reached up to cup her cheek tenderly as she caressed his chest slowly.  
  
"Is that why you're so keen on this? You want to learn something about me?"  
  
"Hm-mh. You're a bit hard to approach at times, and that's a pity, because it's just so obvious you're one of those broken teacups who bury the best of their characters under piles of grumpiness and inflated ego. To think that all it would take for anyone to love you to bits is to get to know you a little better." The look of utter surprise he gave her made her heart positively melt. She poked his belly with her index, a mischievous smile spreading on her face. "Also your abs are ripped."  
  
He snorted, then smiled, then chuckled. It felt like a real accomplishment to see his forehead smooth and his smile resurface, to feel his arms hold her again without his earlier hesitation.  
  
"Right, to get to know someone. In a biblical sense too. That excuse was already old when I was a boy."  
  
"Okay, that thing I just said about the inflated ego? It would really help if you could, you know, avoid nitpicking about everything everyone says, _especially_ about grammar and scientific trivia, and that looking-down-on-people frowny thing you do with your eyebrows is just-"  
  
She mercifully let him cut her off with a kiss, though she did take a mental note to resume that particular discourse later, it had really been a long time coming. For the time being, she'd rather focus on rebuilding that pleasant bubble of intimacy their small chatter had nearly burst. And it was relatively easy too, once they allowed their instincts do the talking once again. It was just a matter of finding a rhythm again, a nice, steady one for their bodies to rock against one another, for their tongues to lick and tease at each other, for caresses and touches to come unbidden between them. She knew they were back on the right tracks as soon as an unexpected nibble to her lower lip drew a small gasp from her, and a curious hand found its way back under her skirt to give a cheeky squeeze to her buttock. She took it as a sign it was safe to slide her hand between them again, this time to cup the promising bulge in his uncle's trousers and palm it firmly. She really liked how tiny and subdued Ford's reactions to her teasing were, nothing more than a slight hitch in his breathing, his legs spreading apart of a scant few inches to offer her a barely wider access. It _really_ made her want to blow his mind, one way or another. She felt the outline of his clothed erection shamelessly, ramping up her grinding movements in time with her fondling and dipping the fingertips of her free hand under his waistband to twirl his pubes idly. It wasn't long before he had to break the kiss to catch his breath, which became slightly louder and more irregular as he looked down at Mabel's skilled hands between them and his hips started to make some tiny swings of their own.  
  
He let out a small groan when she abruptly stopped her ministrations, but any comment he was about to make died on his lips when she slid off her lap to kneel down before him. He adjusted his position slightly to let her pull down his trousers and pants smoothly, finally revealing his member. Mabel took it in her hand unhesitatingly, running his thumb firmly against its lower side, finding it pleasantly hot and hard. She liked it, she decided, just like she liked the thick mass of soft and still dark hair surrounding it, and the round, slightly sagging sack underneath. She stroke it gently, wrapping her hand around the shaft fully and moving from tip to base at a leasurely pace, while laying sucking kisses and quick licks along his inner thighs. She trailed her mouth gradually closer to his groin, stopping right in the crook of his thigh and settling there for a while, breathing in his faintly musked scent while she dragged a single digit along his testicles too. Again, his reaction wasn't spectacular. Quick breaths, some minor twitching, his hand grasping the armrest of the chair. She almost felt guilty considering how little credit she had given to his self-restraint, in her imagination. She smirked, finally deciding to speed things up a bit. She grabbed him firmly and slipped his tip between her lips, teasing his slit with her tongue just for a couple of moments before sliding him fully in her mouth. She grabbed his balls as well and started to fondle them vigorously, squeezing and rolling first the whole thing, than each testicle in turn. Finally, a hand landed on her head, its fingers diving through her hair to cradle her skull with a sweet mixture of hesitation and need. Finally an audible moan could be heard, which gave her just the right incentive to start bobbing her head smoothly, her hand twisting around the base of his erection and her tongue adding a few strong strokes to the stimulation. She enjoyed the rough texture of his dick in her mouth, the slightly salty taste of his skin and juice, the satisfying way it dragged against her lips. Ford must have been enjoying all those things too, given the raising frequency and volume of his whimpers and the tiny thrusts he was occasionally allowing himself.  
  
She kept her pace for a few minutes, basking in the soothing physicality of that rhythmic activity, before glancing up at him. Her great uncle looked positively mesmerized, fully engrossed in staring at the beautiful sight before him to even remember to compose his features into a proper expression. That was what she'd been wanting to see, but she could get more out of him, easy-peasy. She pulled off him, taking a few deep breaths and laying a few pecks on his sack while she purposefully bided her time. Before he could voice the discomfort she could clearly see on his face, she was already taking him in her mouth again, slowly, steadily. Deeply. She flattened her tongue as much as she could and pushed her face closer and closer to his groin, relenting and pulling back a couple of times before finally feeling his tip hit the back of her throat. His hand flew away from her head as if it had suddenly burnt him. He gripped the armrests so tightly that his knuckles turned a faint white tone. The sudden silence in the room made Mabel aware that he had momentarily stopped breathing. Luckily he resumed shortly, and then he cussed, which wasn't a common occurrence. It took her remarkable effort, but she managed not to smirk, God knows teeth would have ruined that priceless moment. She moved, slowly and carefully, taking care not to choke herself out of sheer enthusiasm, relaxing her jaw and breathing evenly. She quickly gained enough confidence to hollow her cheeks and add some small sucking motions to her stimulation, feeling a certain pride and satisfaction at every moan she could get out of Ford. He muttered her name at one point, with a strangely strained tone, but she didn't pay much attention to it, too busy revelling in the filling sensation of the thickness in her mouth and the stretch of her lips around his girth. She answered with a muffled moan of her own when he called her again, without toning down her enthusiastic job one bit, until a hand grasped her shoulder and pushed her away almost too fiercely. She backed off from him as he wished, and gagged just for a moment, surprised by the sudden rearrangement, before she was firmly pulled up on her feet. She barely had time to process her skirt being lifted, a rapid gesture brushing her thighs before she felt two shockingly curt fingers pressing right between her legs, only a thin layer of fabric separating them from her labia. She couldn't hold back a thrilled gasp and a shudder as they rubbed unceremoniously against her underwear, which she only just realized was soaking wet with her own excitement, and he cussed again. She held onto his shoulders, bearing down onto his hand instinctively and looking straight at him, mirroring with her pleading tone the urgent hunger she saw in his eyes.  
  
"Please, Ford."  
  
She whimpered in disappointment when he removed his hand, but he stood up almost immediately, staring at her and tilting his head toward the desk meaningfully. She perked up instantly. Yes, desk. That was hot. Potentially a tad uncomfortable, but surely hot. She took off her remaining clothes in a heartbeat and sat on the desk while he hastily peeled his shoes and trousers completely off. Mabel couldn't resist the temptation to just spread her legs before him as soon as he looked up, exposing herself fully to his view. She could get used to how endearingly easy stumping him was. It took him a good ten seconds to manage to tear his eyes off her most intimate parts, but after that he pulled himself together pretty quickly. He was onto her in a second, encircling her in a tight hug and crushing his mouth against her swollen lips. They immediately started rutting against each other, and she startled in anticipation when his dick rubbed up against her thigh, almost, _almost_ right against her entrance. She pushed her hips flush against him, hoping to entice him enough to get the goddamn point, but suddenly the contact was somehow interrupted. Instead of his dick, there was now a hand exploring her, dipping all its six nimble fingers in the slick juices dribbling from her, smearing them along her delicate skin, over her clit, all over his own pads and palm. She moaned again, rocking furiously against that teasing touch, deciding that she could settle for that for the moment, she would accept his fingers too if her uncle wanted to pay her back for her earlier tricks, but once again those intoxicating sensations were taken away from her. He dragged her off the table and shushed her protests tersely, nudging her shoulder so that she was facing away from him and toward the desk, her hands gripping the edge for support.  
  
She didn't have time to question Ford's logistic choices before the hand was back against her opening, one finger running with studious intent along her inner lips. She instictively arched her back, bending her body slightly downwards to grant him better access. He finally, _finally, thank Bunyan_ took the hint and slipped it inside her, with incredible ease given how slippery she had become. She ground her hips back, letting out an excited sigh and taking his digit as far as it would go, the small pleasure of having at least a small part of her great uncle inside her only making her wish for more. Ford, however, seemed to want to take his time with spreading her, poking and probing at her walls with languid flicks of his finger, even stilling her sharpest thrusts by holding her shoulder with his free hand. When he had regained so much patience, Mabel had no idea. At some point another finger slipped in, and the others dragged firmly against her outer sides to mimick the ones penetrating her, and it was better, better, but still not nearly as good as it could get. She bent on the desk fully, resting her weight on her forearms and spreading her legs widely, encouraging, goading, pleading him with small noises, words and motions to stop playing around.  
  
Then he surprised her. She had long since given up on trying to to tell which finger was doing what, it wasn't important and that infuriating man had far too many of those skilled appendages to keep track of anyway, but at one point she could clearly feel his thumb. It was clearly his thumb that dipped for just a split second in her entrance too, just to get some extra lubrification before sliding back out. It travelled backwards still, across her perineum, backwards still, until it was barely pressed against her butthole, drawing small circles against the tight muscle. She waited, genuinely intrigued to see if it was just the umpteenth attempt to tease her or if he would really go through with that one.  
  
He did. With a genuinely remarkable display of manual motor coordination, he slipped his thumb in her rear without skipping a beat in his rhythmic thrusting into her front. Mabel fell silent from the sheer intensity of the sensation. That was new. That was... powerful. She had never been stimulated in both those areas at the same time, definitely not like that. It was almost overwhelming, and she had to still her movements for a while to get back her breath and her bearings. Ford kept on spreading her evenly on both sides, but he slowed down and actually stilled after her lack of response went on.  
  
"...Too much?"  
  
She looked behind her back and felt the unbearable urge to just hug him. He was flushed, sweaty, aroused and tense, and utterly remorseful. She smiled at his doubtful expression, purposefully relaxing as much as she could her lower muscles.  
  
"No, it's fine. Just... I'm not used to it, but I like it."  
  
"Are you sure? I-"  
  
"It's fine, grunkle Ford. Come on."  
  
She egged him on with a small roll of her hips, which actually felt good. He hesitated for another moment, then his hand resumed his movements at a slower pace than before, while he let go of her shoulder to stroke her back gently. And gently did it, in the end. It took nothing more than another patient and unhurried attempt to gradually ease her into the feeling, to get her to appreciate the depth of the sensation. Ford's thumb added another layer of tension and stretch to the whole area that just made the pleasure building in her pussy even more complete. And she loved, she just _loved_ the erotic sensation of Ford practically holding her in a single hand through and through, his fingertips literally pushing all the right buttons in her, his palm flat against her soft skin, his fingers sometimes slightly curling in unison, almost as if he was trying to close his fist around her tender insides. She was moaning again before she knew it, bucking up against those delicious intrusions, arching her back to meet Ford's body when he bent down on her to kiss her shoulders, her neck, her ears. She could feel his hardness again, poking against her thighs and sliding against her buttocks as he thrusted shallowly against her writhing form, she could feel his pants and breaths, she could hear the obscenely wet noises of his hand dragging along her slick walls, and she couldn't stand another minute of that wonderful torture.  
  
" _Ford_."  
  
She whimpered needily when that wholesome stimulation suddenly ceased, and she was left empty, trembling with unsatisfied desire. She reached out behind her as soon as she felt his tip brushing against her butt, she held him in her grip and sunk back unhesitatingly, taking him fully in her slit with a single, smooth motion.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Third time was indeed the charm. That third curse sounded more wanton, lustful and utterly unprepared than any other wordless moan he had uttered until that moment. Mabel sighed, turning her head slightly to look straight at her great uncle's stunned face.  
  
"Yes. That. Please."  
  
He let out a rushed breath that rumbled across his chest and through Mabel's back like a quake, and then he did, _thank Bunyan, Time Baby and the Axolotl_ , he finally did. Frantically at first, with rough, irregular thrusts that served purely to relieve some of that overwhelming pressure he had gathered in the last hour, then more sensibly setting a rhythm he could possibly hope to maintain for more than a single minute. Mabel had no qualms with either approach. Ford's dick was just perfect, scalding and solid and burrowing into her just like she wanted, plunging into her flesh with relentless purpose. She met each of his thrusts with movements of her own, revelling in the way Ford's arms wrapped around her to anchor them both, enjoying the weight of her uncle's body effectively pinning her on the desk, adoring the slight prick of pain the edge of the desk was leaving against her own thighs with each energic push.  
  
Sooner than Mabel would have liked, Ford's fingers started tormenting her again, this time rubbing quick circles on her clit, poking it, even pinching it, eager not to leave her behind as he felt his own climax approaching. The room filled with the lewd dissonance of her high-pitched cries, his harsh groans, the sharp smacking of skin against skin as they came almost simultaneously, Ford's last hard thrusts filling her with his warmth and drawing waves of shudders from her as well as from him.  
  
They both came down slowly. Mabel, in particular, wished to bask in that long-overdue afterglow for as long as she could, and not even the awkward and relatively uncomfortable position was enough to make her want to move an inch. Ford moved to lift himself from her rather soon, but the girl's handsimmediately shot back to grasp his sides and keep him exactly where he was, with his softening dick still buried inside her. She sighed contentedly when he lay back down on her for a while, mostly motionless save for the occasional stroke or kiss on her shoulder, and she just enjoyed the sporadic twitches of their joined organs as they settled down from the orgasm.  
  
"Mabel."  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Believe me when I say that I'm greatly appreciating the intimacy of this, but I'd really like to sit down right now."  
  
She huffed in mock annoyance and finally let go of him. She stretched her back leisurely while he all but crumpled on the nearest chair with a weary groan. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight, noticing how her athletic grunkle looked far more exhausted from their recent activity than he had after a near apocalypse. She joined him soon, sitting on his lap and snuggling comfortably against him, exchanging a brief but fond kiss before closing her eyes and almost dozing off for another moment, or two, or fifty. When she looked at him again, she met the familiar sight of an old, lovely, wrinkly face spacing out and pondering about what she had learnt to recognize as The Guilt. She tapped his arm lightly, snapping him out of reverie.  
  
"Uh? What is it?"  
  
"Are you already fearing for your soul? I was hoping you could keep going at least until sunset. The weather isn't poetic enough to inspire existential crises yet."  
  
"Not for my soul, no." He chuckled, but the creases on his forehead didn't disappear. "Honestly, divine retribution concerns me far less that certain earthly forces I'm closely acquainted with."  
  
"For example?"  
  
"Well." His frown deepened even more, making her really wish she could instantly kiss all the worries away from that grumpy head. "For one, I strongly suspect Stan would toss me into a maelstrom if he ever caught wind of this."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
It took her the grand time of five seconds to decide. She had indeed learnt a few interesting things about her grunkle that day, and considering the most recent developments, she estimated that Ford's mind could be safely blown once more before lunchtime. She smiled fondly, caressing his arm with the utmost serenity.  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure he won't."


End file.
